Beauty (Fables)
Lady Beauty is one of the main character and the wife of Beast and a resident of Fabletown in Fables and the Talltale game The Wolf Among Us. Fables Early Life Sometime prior to meeting her husband, a creature known as a lamia was driven from her home after a man got her in the family way. The man's wife had some friends run Lamia out of town. They followed her to another world, where Lamia met a beautiful woman, who was the original Beauty. Lamia, having so recently been abused for beauty's sake, hated the woman on sight and killed her, because "everything beautiful leads to ruin in the end". Lamia then took the woman's form in order to adopt her peaceful and simple way of life. She kept the form so long that the woman's personality became her. She eventually met Beast, and they fell deeply in love. Her love was enough to weaken his curse, so instead of always being a beastly creature, he would only become a beast when Beauty was upset with him; the more upset she was, the more Beast's curse reasserted itself. Exodus Escape from the Homelands When the Adversary’s forces reached their lands, Beauty and Beast joined the flood of refugees. They eventually ended up in the mundane world. Having lost or used most of their fortune in the journey, they were forced to take relatively low-paying jobs. Beauty worked in a bookshop, while her husband maintained the Fabletown buildings. Lamia Resurfaces Every few decades, Beauty became her old self, Lamia, again. When this happened, Beast would try to catch her in time and lock her away. Sometimes she escaped, and embarked on a killing rampage, targeting rapists and men who abused women (going after innocents is "not her style"). Beast then assumed the identities of famous heroes of detective fiction (such as Auguste Dupin, Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, Sam Spade and Philip Marlowe) and had to stop her before the mundy authorities could catch her. Bigby Wolf has threatened Beast to deal with the matter permanently - even if it means killing Beast as well. Beauty never remembered the incidents afterward and Beast never told her the truth. Rising up in Fabletown Their fortunes improved centuries later when Prince Charming became Mayor. With neither Snow nor Bigby willing to work alongside Charming, he offered their jobs to Beauty and Beast. While initially overwhelmed by the responsibilities of her position, Beauty grew into the role. The Wolf Among Us Episode 1: Faith Beauty is first seen after Bigby returns from the incident at Toad's tenement. She is leaving the Woodlands as he is walking back and quickly hides from him. Bigby notices her anyway and tells her to come out, thinking her behavior is suspicious. Beauty states that she didn't expect to see anyone out this late, and starts to leave again. Before exiting the courtyard, she asks Bigby not to tell Beast he saw her. Regardless of his response, she leaves without specifying what exactly she's doing. A short time later, Beast catches Bigby in the elevator and asks if he's seen Beauty. He has the option of telling Beast the truth, lying, or refusing to answer. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors After discovering that Lily's last known location was Room 207 in the Open Arms Hotel, Bigby goes to investigate. Upon checking in, he finds that the hotel clerk is Beauty, who took the job to help pay her and Beast's rent. She hasn't been working there very long, and doesn't want Beast to find out because it would wound his pride to know the truth. Bigby can ask her if she ever saw Lily, Faith, or someone glamoured as Snow White. Additionally, if he questioned Tweedledee earlier, Bigby can ask how she knows him. Beauty says that she took out a loan from the Crooked Man, and the twins have since been pestering her for the money back plus interest. She then accompanies Bigby up to the rooms, so it doesn't look like he was allowed to wander around. Upon finding Room 207, Bigby asks Beauty to open the door. She does so after some convincing, but, her universal key doesn't work. At that moment, Beast shows up, and thinks that Beauty is cheating on him with Bigby. Despite her desperate pleas, Beast and Bigby begin a violent brawl that ends with Bigby clawing Beast's eyes and one of them being thrown through 207's door. Beauty is initially furious with them for damaging the hotel, and walks into the room. Upon seeing the bloody mess on the bed, she is shocked beyond belief and starts to feel guilty, as she was on shift the night of the murder. Through some investigating, Bigby reveals the murderer to have a deviant sexual preference, particularly a murderous Snow White fetish, disgusting Beauty even more. He then finds an envelope containing pictures of Snow and himself. Beauty states that the kind of stalking "Mr. Smith" is doing won't just end, and that he'll keep trying to get closer to his target. Bigby then pulls out a third photo, showing Ichabod Crane in the bed with a glamoured Lily, much to both Bigby's and Beauty's outright horror. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Furious and fearful for Snow's safety, Bigby storms downstairs and, after Beast reveals she might be at Lily's funeral under the Buckingham Bridge, leaves in a rage. Beauty catches him before he departs, telling him to consider his actions: while Bigby might be angry about the situation, its impact on Snow will be much worse. Also, if you investigate the Tweedles Office, you will find that they have a file on Beauty listing some of her payment history (verifying Dee's claim in Episode 2 (if you arrested him) that he and Beauty are connected). Her description in the file states:Georgie has an interest. Wait till Crooked Man gives go ahead. Put Squeeze." Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing While Bigby is talking with Nerissa, Beauty or Beast calls Snow and asks for Bigby to come up to their apartment. After finishing his questioning, Bigby heads up and hears them arguing when he arrives at the door. The couple's attitude towards him changes depending on whether or not he told Beast about Beauty leaving the Woodlands in "Faith". If Bigby kept the truth from Beast, he arrives to find a decidedly cross Beast. He says that Beauty must've called for Bigby, and begrudgingly lets him in. Beauty greets Bigby and takes Beast into a separate room for a short talk, asking him to be civilized. They then come out, and Bigby begins questioning them about the expensive nature of their home. He asks Beauty if it has anything to do with the loan she took out, but before she can answer Beast demands that Bigby guarantees them safety from the Crooked Man if they tell him. Beauty then explains that she and Beast needed the money to maintain the lavish lifestyle they had in the Homelands. However, the lack of work forced her to go to the Crooked Man. The phone then begins ringing, and the caller eventually leaves a threatening message demanding that they pay the loan back. Beauty says she got the loan from the Jersey Devil in the Lucky Pawn, where she also saw the Tweedles and the Woodsman's axe. When Bigby expresses interest in investigating the shop, Beast, worried that the damage the sheriff could cause will come back on his wife, instead offers The Cut Above for him to visit. Bigby makes his selection and walks out of their apartment. The couple follows him and asks him if he can "make their problems go away". Bigby can agree to or reject this suggestion and leaves for his destination. If Bigby told Beast the truth, Beast and Beauty's roles are switched. Bigby is greeted by an angry Beauty at the door, and she says Beast must've called for him. For the rest of the meeting, Beauty treats Bigby coldly while Beast is more friendly. Other than that, the situation remains the same, as listed above. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Beauty appears during the series penultimate scene. She will either appear at the Crooked Man's trial if Bigby brought him back alive, or at the informal hearing of Bigby if Bigby brought back his dead body. Her attitude is dependent on your choice of words during the conversation, and whether or not you killed/spared him. Comparing her attitude in the scenes, she seems to support the idea that the Crooked Man must be brought to fair justice. Also, if Lawrence is dead on the first episode, she will speak up on whether the Crooked Man has killed Faith, until Bigby reveals that Georgie Porgie killed both Faith and Lily. She will also be horrified when Bigby rips off the Crooked Man's head in front of the trial, turning away to Beast with a shaky "Oh my God." Trivia *Beauty is voiced by Melissa Hutchison, who also plays TJ in The Wolf Among Us as well as Clementine in ''The Walking Dead' Category:Fables Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Monarchs